Do You Want To Fall In Love With Me?
by PitsOfPeaches
Summary: "Uh.. you're not going to like.. propose to me, right?" I joked and she bursted into giggles, easing my discomfort slightly. "Of course not! That'd be ridiculous." She laughed and I chuckled slightly. Like this whole situation with a stranger wasn't ridiculous already. "No, not that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to fall in love with me." Wait, what? Beca Chloe Bechloe


"So, Beca," The barista glanced down at my coffee cup before flitting his eyes up to me. His hair was a lot longer on the top than on the sides and was styled carefully. He wore thick rimmed glasses that he probably thought added to his charm and made him look 'hipster' or something. "I was wondering if I could get your number and maybe-"

"No thanks." I quickly cut him off and picked up my cup. "Thanks for the coffee." I added as the smirk slowly slipped off his face. I quickly turned and spotted Jesse sitting at a booth, waving at me with a large grin.

"Why does Jarred look like someone just told him 5sos isn't actually punk rock?" Jesse quipped as I sat down next to him.

"What's 5sos and who the hell is Jarred?" I sipped my coffee casually and Jesse threw his hands up in the air dramatically. I rolled my eyes because he always had to make everything a bigger deal than it really was.

"Okay, first off, 5sos is short for Five Seconds of Summer, which I know you've heard of." He started, and I nodded slowly, trying to show some interest. Because in reality, I really didn't give a shit, but I let Jesse continue. "And second off, Jarred is the barista you were just talking to. He serves us every time we come in, which is a lot. Don't you ever read name tags?" Jesse's voice was loud and chastising, but I was used to it by now after a decade of friendship.

"Aubrey's definitely rubbing off on you." I teased, pulling out my sketchbook. Aubrey was Jesse's current girlfriend. I had only met her once, but based off first impressions, once was plenty for me. I wasn't a fan. "Now hold still." I pulled out my pencil and began to softly sketch the outlines of Jesse's face.

He lets out a huff.

"Why don't you just sketch, Jarred? I'm pretty sure he's interested in you." Jesse said, nodding his head and I frowned.

"Who's Jarred again?"

"Seriously?"

"Joking!" I grinned. Jesse just rolled his eyes as I continued. "He tried to ask me out just barely-"

"Really?"

"-and I said no." I finished and Jesse's face dropped. "Hold still."

"What, why?" He turned his head and I dropped my pencil and book in frustration. It didn't look like I was going to be sketching him today. "He's a good looking enough dude, right?" He squinted his eyes, staring at the barista and I slapped his arm.

"Quit being so obvious." Although, I turned my head to glance at the barista again along with him. I scrunched my face up in distaste at his way too tight green skinny jeans and black button down. "Not my type." I turned back to my sketchbook and started to sketch a squirrel.

"What exactly is your type?" Jesse said in exasperation. "Ten years, Beca. We've been friends for ten years and you've stuck up your nose at just about every guy except for like four, including me!" I shrugged nonchalantly. I really wasn't in the mood to have this conversation. "We're college graduates, Beca. Don't you think it's time to start thinking about having a future with someone?"

The idea of settling down sounded horrible, but I decided not to tell that to one of the firmest believers in romance I knew.

"I'm not even twenty five yet." I answered, growing tired of the conversation. "Seriously, Jess? I'll get a boyfriend when I'm ready, okay? Just leave it alone." I sighed and Jesse just frowned into his coffee.

"I've got to meet Aubrey. We're going to have a movie marathon today. Harry Potter." He informed me and I nodded. "I- look, I'm sorry I'm pushing, I just want you to be happy." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I sipped my own drink again and Jesse stood, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Love you, Becs." He patted my shoulder before leaving.

I knew he just wanted the best for me, but I've never really cared for relationships. I've had a few one night stands here and there, but I just could never find it in myself to have an actual emotional connection to someone.

I decided to stay at the coffee shop a while longer, placing my headphones over my ears and sketching a bit in my book. I'd wanted to sketch people in the shop for a while, but I always felt a little creepy just drawing random people. Like I was intruding on their personal moments or something.

I instead drew some random things I had seen today from memory. I had been drawing for awhile when I lifted my head to grab my drink, and nearly spilled my coffee all over my book.

Sitting in front of me was a redheaded girl, talking animatedly, her hands waving around frantically with a large grin on her face. Her hair was down in loose waves and she had a burgundy beanie placed on top of her head. Freckles were dusted across her cheeks and nose and she wore a white sweater with what looked like a large cat eating some ice cream. I stared blankly at her for a second, not hearing a word she was saying due to my headphones.

"Uh, what?" I finally said, slipping off my headphones.

The girl paused her rambling for a second and looked at me with wide blue eyes, a blush started to form on her cheeks and it was...kind of adorable.

"Oh! You.. your headphones- I didn't… I'm Chloe! Chloe Beale." She held out her hand quickly, nearly knocking over my drink. I decided to move my drink over, and hesitantly held out my hand to the strange girl. She looked around my age and even though she seemed a bit nervous at the moment, seemed like the outgoing, overly friendly type. "I didn't realize you couldn't hear me. Although I probably should have realized since you didn't look up while I was introducing myself. Until like the end, that is." She explained and I nodded slowly, a bit confused as to why this girl was in front of me.

"Right." I said and she grinned widely at me.

"I love that song." She nodded toward my headphones and I realized you can slightly hear the tune of Titanium softly emitting from them. I quickly moved to pause my music as the girl, Chloe, continued to speak. "That song is my jam. My lady jam." She nodded excitedly and I instantly felt my face flush.

"Okay, yeah. Anyways," I stammered out quickly. "I'm just gonna…"

I started to stand but she quickly moved to grab my wrist, her eyes wide with panic.

"Wait! I just, sorry I didn't mean to creep you out…" She trailed off and I realized she wanted my name.

I stared wide eyed at her, and ignoring the voice in my head screaming me not to, I sat down again.

"Beca Mitchell." I let out tensely and she grinned brightly. Her previous nerves seemed to have dissipated and she moved her hand from my wrist to grasp my hand instead. My first instinct was to jerk my hand away, but another feeling, probably the one that told me to sit down again, made me let her hold my hand. "So…" I said awkwardly, prodding the girl to explain to me why she was here.

"Oh, right! Okay, so I was trying to figure out the perfect way to say this, but I don't really think there is a 'perfect way', you know?" I didn't know. I didn't even know what she was going to say, but I nodded anyways. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it. Or ask it, I guess." She rambled and I looked around awkwardly.

"Uh.. you're not going to like.. propose to me, right?" I joked and the girl bursted into giggles, easing my discomfort slightly.

"Of course not! That'd be ridiculous." She laughed and I chuckled slightly. Like this whole situation with this stranger wasn't ridiculous already. "Oh, God. No, not that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to fall in love with me."

Wait, what?

"Uh…." I trailed off. I looked around the coffee shop waiting for someone to pop out, telling me this was a joke. Maybe a camera or something. I looked to the girl, the nervousness was back in her bright blue eyes and I sat there for a second, staring at her blankly. "What?"

"Do you want to fall in love with me?" She repeated more firmly this time.

Without waiting for my answer she quickly started to pull out a piece of paper from her pocket. I felt really uncomfortable and confused, and I really didn't know what to do. What I wanted to do was run. I just wanted to run away from this weird situation, but something about the girl made me stay.

"I'm not even..into girls." I stumbled out, but the girl thrusted a crumpled piece of paper into my hands.

"I read this article online about how with these 36 questions, anyone is bound to fall in love, or something." She explained and I looked down at the paper with 36 questions written in big, loopy letters. "All we have to do is answer all these questions and then just stare into each others eyes for four minutes and boom! We'll be in love." She explained it with such excitement and I felt myself being drawn to her eyes for about the thousandth time.

The whole idea seemed ridiculous. One, I wasn't even gay. Two, I literally just met this girl. Three, all that it takes to fall in love is 36 questions and a four minute staring contest? Bullshit.

I took a second to look around the coffee shop again before meeting her eyes. "Why me?" I suddenly asked. It wasn't the question I planned on asking, but then again, it was a good question.

"Well," She started and I found myself leaning forward in curiousity. "For one, you're extremely beautiful." She grinned brightly at me and I ducked my head slightly. I had never really been one to take compliments very well.

"And two, I just.. I felt a pull I guess." She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "I just saw you and thought that you just had to be the girl. If this crazy experiment were to ever work, I just thought it'd have to be with someone like you."

It was almost too deep for a conversation with a stranger. But she was so nonchalant about it. As if saying that kind of thing to someone you just met was normal.

"I'm not…" I'm about to inform her once again that I'm not into the ladies, but she just raises a brow as if she knows what I'm about to say. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to." She tapped the paper in between is and I shook my head in amusement.

It was crazy, and weird and probably wouldn't even work. But after an explanation as to why she picked me, I almost felt bad to reject her. The fact that I kind of wanted to know more about Chloe probably influenced my decision as well.

"Alright." I said finally and she grin I received in return was totally worth the next few hours I'm bound to waste in this coffee shop.

"Alright?" She squealed and I nodded.

"Alright, with one conidtion." I said and he frown dropped for a second.

"What condition?" She asked nervously.

"I'd like to draw you." I said softly. The girl was gorgeous, okay? She'd be a fun person to draw and it'd help me get through the awkwardness that was bound to come.

"Okay." She glanced down at my sketch book. "Yeah, sounds awesome."

"Awesome." I said and she nodded.

"Let's do this!" She grinned, picking up the paper between us.

"Yeah, let's do this."

**AN: This'll probably be a two shot. Maybe a three. Depending on how it goes and what you guys think. I just need a distraction from my other stories I guess. Plus I read this 36 question thing online and couldn't resist, so!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
